Multiversal Legends Universe
The Multiversal Legends Universe (simply known as Legends universe) is a massive shared universe similar to Marvel or DC. Main Idea the main idea of this s to make a shared universe similar to Marvel or DC, where characters crossover with each other in either to fight a big threat or just a cameo. the idea will be expanded across different series which will either take place in the past, present, future, or and alternate dimension. Each series has some sort of story line that would lead into a big crossover event as stated before. It's mainly fantasy and sci-fi, but the multiverse also has a big lore in it. Both Gods of light and Darkness are clashing at each other for control of the multiverse. Aka Manah, one of the worst brings in existence, has broken free from his imprisonment and starting to terrorized everyone with his dark power. The protagonists of the universe don't have to worry about Aka Manah but a bigger badder evil known as Nekrozoth who is the literal creator of evil. Planned Series Champions of the Multiverse The greatest evils has awoken to bring chaos across the Omniverse. The Champions of the Multiverse must join to stop the evil forces and continue war the forces of good had started eons ago. Characters Bad Guys * Nekrozoth: He is the overall main villain of the franchise, first started as the main villain of the Champions of the Multiverse series until he later since evolved into a major antagonist for the Legends as a whole. Being the one that orchestrated event from behind the scenes, and being the one that corrupted most if not all of the villains in the Series. He is the most recurring main villain of all, and the most evil being in existence and he was the one who orchestrated all of the discord across the entire infinite multiverse. He was once part of a race of omnipotent deities who are more powerful than regular supreme beings known as the Prime Alphas who are the true creator of the infinite multiverse, they are lead by his brother called Deus who is the Ultimate Creator of the Infinite Multiverse who Nekrozoth is equal with and Deus's evil counterpart making him the Anti-God to his brothers. His goal is to either destroy, corrupt or conquer the Infinite multiverse and remake it in his own image. He is the evilest villain the mythos and the archenemy to all gods and supreme beings, and by far, the evilest being in the Omniverse. The darkest and tyrannical Supreme-being of all the universes and the most powerful enemy of all time. He could be considered as the main big bad as he was the one that indirectly created Aka Manah through Ahriman and released him later on, had inspired Grandmaster Chaos on taking over the multiverse and training Malroc on becoming one of the best and most evil villains in the entire omniverse. He is the archenemy to all light gods, and by far, the evillest villain in the Multiversal Legends wiki, rivaling Azoth Azoth the Derange. the darkest and tyrannical Supreme- being of all the universes he either conquered or destroyed and the corrupter of the purest hearts. * Malroc: Arguably the central antagonist of the Legends universe, Xuriah D'arcmast'r, also by his other name Malroc '''was an evil immortal Dimensional conquering demigod who wanted to dominate the multiverse and a former friend too Hyperiel/Legend. He became the founder of the O.M.E.G.A legion (Overpowered, mechanical, Gigantic, Armada). he also has brothers named Gra'al, and Tartarus. He is considered to be one of the evilest villains in the mythos as he was once friends with the legendary Hyperiel but was ultimately turned to the side of evil when he grew hungry for power. He thinks saving others is worthless as they would die in anyways and decided to become evil. He wanted to remake the whole multiverse in his image where only the strong survive and the feeble will be the slaves. Due to his recurring major role in the Mythos, he can be considered the overall Central antagonist of the series as a whole. * '''Aka Manah: Aka Manah is a powerful and omnipresent demon and one of the main antagonists of Multiversal Legends. He is said to be the physical personification of evil intentions, evil thinking, and evil purpose. He is also the only known being able to enter all 89,979,543 multiverse and is able to enter thousands of them at the same time. Unlike his master, Ahriman, Aka Manah is able to enter all bodies, allowing him to consume their abilities and become immensely powerful, giving him the strength to face up against the likes of Zalgo, Thanos, Darkseid, Cell, and Malroc. He is almost always seen carrying around a puppet, symbolizing the way he exploits and uses those around him. He is the unseen villain for a majority of the seasons and makes cameo appearances in many spin offs, including Legends of the Omniverse (his symbol is seen in the background of episode nine) and The Flame, in which he serves as the overarching main antagonist. He is incredibly sadistic and hateful, his destructive personality only being matched by Nekrozoth. His only weakness throughout the entire series are his arrogance and ability to feel empathy, along with any divine weapons capable of physically harming him. * Grandmaster Chaos: DarkLord Zehk Chaoside, sometime DarkLord Chaos, the DarkLord or GOD (GrandMaster of Discord) is one of the main villains of the Multiversal Legends Franchise. He (or it) is an enigmatic ruler of the DOOM Realm in which he rules it as an omnipotent god. He could be as powerful powerful then Nekrozoth. His goal is to have evil to succeed so he can finally dominate the Multiverse and beyond and make everyone's lives horrible. He is also the creator of Entropy and the leader of the Chaotic elites. * Chernobog: Chernobog''' '''(alternately spelled Chernobog, Zcernobog, or Tchernobog and commonly referred to as Lord Chernobog) is an incredibly powerful deity and one of the main overarching forces of the Omniverse, alongside Nekrozoth, Artillery, and Belobog. He is seen as the Slavic personification of darkness and death, known for being one of the creators of the Omniverse, alongside Belobog. Category:Shared Universes